


Complicated Coffee Confession

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec pines a lot, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Fluff, Jace is a tease, Jalec babysit Madzie, M/M, Madzie is the best, Pining, Simon is rooting so hard for them, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Alec has had a crush on Jace for years now and comes to the coffee truck just to see Jace's smile. He just can't bring himself to confess.Will one night, where Luke and Cat accidentally double-book them both to babysit their daughter, change this...?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	Complicated Coffee Confession

Jalec || Shadowhunters || Jalec || Complicated Coffee Confession || Jalec || Shadowhunters || Jalec

Title: Complicated Coffee Confession – Babysitting as a Blind Date

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, alternate universe – this world inverted, fluff, pining, m/f

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Simon/Isabelle, Luke/Catarina

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Simon Lewis, Madzie Loss, Catarina Loss, Luke Garroway

Summary: Alec has had a crush on Jace for years now and comes to the coffee truck just to see Jace's smile. He just can't bring himself to confess. Will one night, where Luke and Cat accidentally double-book them both to babysit their daughter, change this...?

**Complicated Coffee Confession**

_Babysitting as a Blind Date_

Every day, Alec came to _Java Jace_ to get his coffee. Not even because it was the best coffee around, or because it was on the way – it hasn't been on his way for quite a while now, it used to be while he went to college, but by now it was actually kind of a detour. No, the main reason he went to get his daily dose of caffeine at the food-truck was so he could get to see Jace's face once a day.

Everyone thought Alec had a serious caffeine addiction, but in reality, Alec was just really very addicted to Jace's smile, the way his hair would flow in the light breeze, how his dual-colored eyes would sparkle in the sunlight, how pretty his lips were when he smiled...

"Today's the day, I'm telling you, Iz."

"No way. I've been watching that pining for over five years now, Si. It'll never happen."

"I dunno. I have a good feeling about today. He looks more confident than normally."

Alec rolled his eyes annoyed as he turned to look at his sister and her boyfriend. Simon Lewis. Also known as Jace's best friend. Alec was really jealous of that, a lot. But Jace, Clary and Simon had practically grown up together. The Lightwoods had only entered their lives later on, during college. And Alec had basically immediately developed a huge crush on Jonathan Caelinus Herondale, most commonly referred to as 'Jace'. Isabelle, all the while, fell hard for Jace's best friend and the Lightwood siblings were left pining. However, since Isabelle had gotten together with Simon during a party, she had been _insufferable_. She thought that he should also take a chance.

Alec heavily disagreed. He was way better at being in love from a distance than _telling_ Jace. Sure, he wasn't a doe-eyed virgin who didn't dare talk to boys. He has had relationships before, in high school and college. But what he felt for Jace was _different_. It was _intense_. He was _in love_.

And he didn't quite know how to handle that, so he figured he'd just avoid it.

"He—ey, my favorite customer", greeted Jace with that sunny smile of his. "The usual?"

"Yeah", nodded Alec, staring at Jace's smile.

"So... What plans do you have for this weekend?", asked Jace casually while making the coffee.

"Uh...", started Alec, for one dumb second thinking he may have asked for a date. "I'm gonna help a friend out with something, not much... else. What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm busy too. Hanging out with a cute girl", grinned Jace amused.

"...Oh", whispered Alec put out, nodded. "Well, uh... have fun..."

Sighing, Jace nodded. "You too..."

With his head hanging a little lower, Alec returned to his sister and Simon. The couple exchanged a pointed look at that and Simon passed Isabelle five dollars, causing Alec to narrow his eyes.

"C'mon, see it less as me betting _against_ you and more as me... knowing you very well, brother."

"I still got faith in you, dude", stated Simon firmly. "So why did you chicken out?"

"I didn't... I didn't _chicken_ out", grunted Alec annoyed. "He has a _date_."

"...A what now?", asked Isabelle slowly, narrowing her eyes as she looked at Simon.

"Do not look at me like I'm your personal Jace-spy!", exclaimed Simon, lifting his hands up. "This is the first I'm hearing about any kind of date too!"

"He said he is hanging out with a cute girl", sighed Alec with a forlorn look on his face.

/break\

"Really? You told him you're hanging out with a cute girl?", asked Simon with a deadpan.

"What? It's true. Right, Madz, you're the cutest girl", countered Jace with a grin.

He lifted a hand for Madzie to high-five. "Yep. It's true, I'm adorable, Si."

"Yes, you are", huffed Simon and rolled his eyes. "However, now Alec thinks you're having a _date_. Not that you're babysitting a nine year old child."

"Nine and a half", corrected Madzie offended.

"Hey. Maybe I'm tired. Maybe I was trying to see his reaction. Maybe I had hoped he'll get jealous. Maybe I thought he may finally act on it", sighed Jace with a pout.

"Are we talking about Jace's tragic love-life again?"

"Yeah, we are, mom", chimed Madzie with a smile.

Jace and Simon both turned toward Madzie's parents. Catarina Loss and her husband Luke Graymark. Luke had been best friends with Clary's parents since their teenage years, he had always kind of been uncle Luke to Jace and Simon, so naturally they did him every favor.

"Thanks again for today, kiddo. You're doing me a solid", smiled Luke, patting Jace's head.

"No problem. You two, go and enjoy your anniversary", grinned Jace.

"Wait. What do you mean 'thanks for today'?", asked Catarina confused.

"The babysitting. That's why he's sitting next to our baby girl", pointed Luke out.

"I thought they were just visiting and would leave when we do. They hang out here all the time, sometimes I question if they _live_ here", argued Catarina. "I already asked someone to babysit."

The doorbell rang before anyone could ask who. Simon, the closest to the door, went and opened it. His eyes widened when he saw Alexander Lightwood standing there awkwardly.

"What are you doing here, Simon?", asked Alec. "I thought you had a date with Isabelle."

Simon's eyes widened even more and he looked at his watch. "Damn. Yes. Yes, I absolutely do. As much as I'd love to see _this_ unfold, I am running late and you do not keep a princess waiting. See you later!"

Alec rolled his eyes as the two of them passed each other and Alec entered the apartment. Once in the living room, he paused as he saw not just Madzie sprawled out on the floor, but also _Jace_.

"...What?", asked Alec slowly, turning toward Luke and Catarina.

Catarina was a nurse at the hospital where Isabelle had done her internship, back when she still wanted to become a doctor before she joined Valentine's firm. However, even after, Isabelle and Catarina remained friends and over time, Alec had kind of also befriended her. So when she had asked Alec if he could maybe babysit her absolutely _adorable_ daughter, he agreed.

"It... seems me and my husband double-booked the babysitting", sighed Catarina. "Luke already asked Jace to come. I didn't know. I'm sorry we wasted the time of... one of you."

"But we are running late for our reservation, so can you boys figure this out on your own?"

Luke smiled charmingly at them, took his wife by the waist and the two of them rushed out of the apartment, leaving Alec all alone with Madzie and Jace. This was highly confusing.

"But... But you said you had a date", pointed Alec out as he sat down on the couch.

"No. No, I said I was hanging out with a cute girl. You came to the conclusion all on your own."

"Are... you both gonna stay?", asked Madzie with the biggest possible eyes. "Please?"

"You wanna watch _Zootopia_ , don't you?", laughed Jace amused as he got up. "Okay. I'm gonna make popcorn for us and coffee for you and me, Alec? You look like you pulled another all-nighter studying last night. Wouldn't want you to fall asleep on me."

Alec just nodded dumbly and watched Jace saunter off to the kitchen. Sighing, he leaned back on the couch. Really? How was this happening? He closed his eyes, until Madzie tugged on his shirt.

"Why don't you just tell Jace that you _like_ him?", asked the little girl, tilting her head.

"W... What? How do _you_ know that? You're a _kid_!", hissed Alec disturbed.

"I'm a kid, not _stupid_ ", huffed Madzie and crossed her arms over her chest. "Everybody knows you li—ike Jace. Si knows and Izzy knows and Jace knows and mom and dad know too."

Alec's eyes widened at that. That couldn't be true. Motioning for Madzie to stay put, Alec hurried over into the kitchen. It couldn't be that Jace _knew_ how Alec felt, right? With two mugs of coffee in hand did Jace turn toward him, smiling. Something about Alec's expression must have alarmed Jace though, because he put both mugs down and approached Alec slowly.

"Hey. What's... wrong?", asked Jace, eyes narrowed.

"Madzie says that everybody knows I... I... that I...", started Alec and faltered a little.

"That you _like me_?", offered Jace, eyebrows raised in a judgmental way. "Yeah. I guess I had hoped you'd... tell me on your own? But it doesn't seem like you do, huh."

"I... I didn't think you'd like _me_ like _that_ ", grunted Alec with a glare. "And hey! You could have said something too, I mean, if you like... me like that."

Now it was Jace's turn to shift awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair, his cheeks a slight tint of pink. "I... I guess I wasn't... sure if everybody was right. I... wanted to make... sure, first."

Alec stared at him, blinking slowly. "So, what you're saying is that... the both of us were waiting and hoping the other one would confess first...?"

"I... guess so, yeah", nodded Jace. "So. Are you? I mean, are you confessing?"

Glowering, Alec shook his head. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. I... I like you. A lot."

"Okay. Good. Because... I like you a lot too, Alec", grinned Jace.

He reached out for Alec, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck and pulling him close until their lips met. Alec was frozen for just a moment before he kissed back and wrapped his own arms around Jace's waist to pull him closer. They kissed until the beeping of the microwave startled them.

"Uh, guess our... popcorn is ready", whispered Jace softly.

"Can you two come back then so we can watch the movie?", called Madzie out from the living room. "Otherwise I'll have to tell mom and dad that my _two_ babysitters totally neglected me so they could smooch in the kitchen all evening!"

"The child is evil", whispered Alec softly, smiling amused.

"She's an adorable devil", agreed Jace and took the coffees. "You take the popcorn?"

Nodding, Alec obeyed his longtime crush and followed back into the living room. He sat down on the couch with Madzie while Jace put the movie on. However, afterward the barista walked over and sat down right next to Alec. Very close next to Alec. Their thighs were touching and then, Jace even rested his head on Alec's chest. The longer the evening went on, the more Alec relaxed in that position, even wrapping his arms around Jace and pulling him closer, resting his head against Jace's.

"Maybe I should have told you sooner", whispered Alec against Jace's hair.

"Maybe... I should have considered telling you too", admitted Jace embarrassed.

"Eh. You figured it out now. It's okay", assured Madzie. "Now shush, I wanna see the movie."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This file, title and pitch, has been laying around on my drive for literally over two years now. It was one of my first Shadowhunters ideas but I somehow never got around to writing it? So, it fit that in my spring-cleaning of deleting all the ones I'll never ever write, I would then also write the ones I really DO want to write!


End file.
